swtheforceunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
ISB Stronghold Unit
The Imperial-Elite Class Stromtrooper Unit was one of the most common units of Stormtroopers. Addressed with a basic white suit with black pockets, sacks, slots and joints, with the very basic Storm-Trooper white helmet. Stormtroopers are the main military branch of the Empire, and belong to the Imperial Navy, and serve as constant reminders of the Emperor's power. They wear imposing white armor, which offers a wide range of survival equipment and temperature controls to allow the soldiers to survive in almost any environment. Stormtroopers wield blaster rifles and pistols with great skill, and attack in hordes to overwhelm their enemies. Along with standard Stormtroopers, the Empire has organized several specialized units, including snowtroopers and scout troopers. Although stormtroopers often worked alongside the Imperial Army, Intelligence and Navy, the Stormtrooper Corps operated independently of all branches of the Imperial Military. Hence, the Corps possessed its own command structure, ranking system and support facilities. Together with the Imperial Royal Guard, stormtroopers answered directly to Emperor Palpatine, but were managed on a daily basis by Stormtrooper Command. The basic unit of organization was the individual trooper. Each stormtrooper was assigned a designation for tactical purposes and to reinforce the Imperial ethic of uniformity. Troopers were organized into squads, platoons, companies, battalions, regiments and legions. A company commander could give command to regular officers over any given squad or platoon. A single battalion consisted of 820 soldiers, whereas a battalion of the Republic clone troopers comprised only 576 clones. Weaponry: The BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was the standard issue weapon of the Corps and one of the most commonly issued rifles in the Empire. The blaster was largely based on the DC-15 blasters used by clone troopers during the Clone Wars, right down to the folding stock. All stormtroopers, excluding those assigned to heavy or special weapons, carried an E-11 along with a SE-14r light repeating blaster. Some elite troopers wielded the deadly DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle, which was more powerful, and more accurate compared to the E-11 blaster rifle. During the Empire Reborn, stormtrooper squad leaders were armed with Golan Arms FC-1 flechette launchers. The DLT-20A blaster rifles, T-21 light repeating blasters, T-28 repeating sniper rifles, and Imperial Heavy Repeaters were also sometimes used by Stormtroopers. All stormtroopers also had a cylindrical thermal detonator attached to the small of their back, on their torso armor. Like almost everything else on a typical stormtrooper uniform, the detonator casing and buttons were not labeled, merely blank white in color. This was done deliberately in order to reduce the chance that an enemy would be able to arm the detonator if it were captured. Even a person who somehow knew the way to input the code would have to learn what it was. Each thermal detonator arming code was unique, known only to the soldier to whom the device was issued. The individual detonator code, along with designation codes and rank, were the only semblances of individuality that the troopers were allowed. Category:Stormtrooper Member Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Characters